My Shadow
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: 2p-Hetalia. Oliver y Rose siempre fueron atormentados por las hadas. Ahora que Oliver está solo, ellas se aprovechan de sus temores. Y de Rose.


**Personajes:**

Oliver: 2p-UK

Allen: 2p-USA

Rose: 2p-Nyo-UK

* * *

**Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Mención de OCs y de 2p-France (Phillipe, para este fic). Continuación de "My Girl"; si no la han leído, es mejor que lo hagan.

* * *

**"Estás maldita, alma de tierra.**

**Triste semilla, la espada te cortará.**

**Cada dedito te quitarán.**

**En pedacitos tu cuerpo quedará.**

**Luna llena, luna nueva,**

**el odio al amor te hundirá.**

**Si tu vida es longeva,**

**después del parto se acortará.**

**Ni el uno ni el otro**

**de tu amor disfrutarán.**

**Sea que puedes o no alcances**

**tu reflejo te ahogará".**

_La casa se siente muy fría y aún así, hay tanto ruido..._

_Phil se fue a buscar a mi bebé._

_Las hadas están riendo desde que mi hermanita fue hecha pedazos. __No dejan de cantar ese oráculo... Creí que no lo oiría jamás, después de conocerte..._

\- ¡AUXILIO!...

_Estaba en el bosque, solo. Mi hermano Escocia me dijo que estuviese quieto para que no me vean los aldeanos._

\- ¡AUXILIO! Por favor, no me lastimen._ \- Se acercaba a mi escondite._

\- ¡Niña tonta!_ \- Una vocecita me llamó la atención._

\- ¡NIÑA TONTA! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!_ \- Otras vocecitas se mofaban._

\- ¡Niña tonta!... **Estás maldita, alma de tierra.**_ \- Proclamó la voz principal._

**\- ****Cada dedito te quitarán.**_ \- Gritaron las otras voces._

\- ¡POR FAVOR!_ \- Escuché cómo algo caía al suelo._

_\- _**Luna llena, luna nueva... **_\- Parecía que cantaba._

**\- ****Ni el uno ni el otro...** _\- Hacían coro aquellas malvadas._

\- ¡YA BASTA! Le hacen daño. _\- Salí a defenderla. Esas hadas se estaban pasando._

\- ¡SILENCIO!_ \- Me gritó la más brillante del grupo. _\- Ella está maldita.

\- Ustedes le hicieron eso.

\- Nació para perderse en el limbo. _\- Mencionó una de las criaturas._

\- **El odio al amor te hundirá... **_\- Otra de las hadas la miró fijamente a la niña._

\- **Tu reflejo te ahogará. **_\- Dijo la líder de las hadas, antes de dejarnos solos._

_Ella no dejaba de llorar. Tenía lastimada la cara y las manos. Esas hadas fueron muy crueles mientras la perseguían._

_Cuando mi hermano regresó, ella me había dicho que no tenía nombre, no tenía padres y había estado sola por mucho tiempo. Entonces, mi hermano y yo la adoptamos. Gales la llamó "Rhosyn". Con el tiempo, se convirtió en "Rose"._

_Ahora, me atormentan más y más las hadas. ¡¿Dónde están mis pastillas?! No... Mejor preparo unos pastelillos y los relleno con ellas... Sí... Las demás personas podrán ver a esos endemoniados espíritus conmigo..._

_No se callan... No se callan..._

_Siguen cantando..._

**"Estás maldita, alma de tierra.**

**Triste semilla, la espada te cortará.**

**Cada dedito te quitarán.**

**En pedacitos tu cuerpo quedará."**

_Mientras yo crecía, ellas cantaban menos y susurraban a mi oído que volviese a Rose como yo... Ambos consumíamos hongos y brebajes que nos alejaban de sus voces. Poco a poco, ella era mi segundo yo, casi mi sombra._

\- ¡Sombra! _\- Gritaban las hadas cuando mi bebé, Allen, me abandonó. _\- ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! Ha perdido la corona.

\- Necesito llorar... _\- Murmuré, dolido._ \- Tengan piedad de mí.

\- ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! Ha perdido la corona. ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! El reino se desmorona. _\- Ellas empezaron a rimar y reír, sin piedad._

\- ¡Olie! _\- Estaba disfrazada de soldado. No se lo prohibí._

\- ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! Ha perdido la corona. ¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! El reino se desmorona. _\- Estaban aplaudiendo mientras ella me auxiliaba._

\- Olie, querido, creo que esto acabó...

_No oí lo que le dijo a mi bebé, porque ellas hacían demasiado ruido en mis oídos._

_Cuando nos reunimos para firmar el tratado de Versalles, noté a mi Rose muy nerviosa. Así que antes de cumplir el protocolo, le dí un té "especial" y de repente, me dijo._

\- Quiero mucho al pequeño Al.

\- Linda, yo también quiero a Al.

\- ¡No! Yo lo quiero más. Lo quiero conmigo.

_Y entonces, los cánticos de las hadas cambiaron:_

**"¡Niña tonta! Condenada estás.**

**¡Niña tonta! El alma perderás."**

\- Al, cariño, te quiero mucho. _\- Lo abraza, con mucho amor._

\- Yo también quiero a mi bebé._ \- Y Allen nos aparta._

\- No me jodan, drogadictos de mierda. ¡Y NO SOY TU BEBE, MALDITO SALIDO!

_Cada vez que ella le declaraba su amor al lindo Allen, chillaban con fuerza esas palabras. Decían pestes de mi bebé y fue peor cuando "Little Boy" y "Fat Man" fueron lanzados a Japón. Se pusieron frenéticas y no tenía las suficientes pastillas para evitar oírlas._

**"¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO! SU ALMA POR EL ASESINO.**

**SU SANGRE POR EL ASESINO.**

**SU AMOR ESTA MALDECIDO."**

_Ellas lo rodeaban siempre que iba a las conferencias mundiales para gritar y maldecir. Pero solo Rose y yo las oímos. Pero de pronto, con la Guerra Fría..._

\- ¡LÁRGUENSE!_ \- Escuché desde mi cuarto. _\- Y si muero, a ustedes qué... No hay droga en este mundo que me pierda de ustedes._ \- Y varios chillidos se levantan. _\- ¡VAYANSE AL DIABLO! HARÉ MI SUEÑO REALIDAD Y LES CERRARÉ LA BOCA, MALDITAS SABANDIJAS.

_A la mañana siguiente, me dice que quiere ser madre._

**"¡Niña tonta! Condenada estás.**

**¡Niña tonta! El alma perderás."**

_Ese canto retumbaba la casa desde el mismo instante en que ella viajó a París._

_Cuando cumplió el tiempo de espera para certificar la concepción, el canto de las hadas cesó. No sin antes:_

\- Inglaterra... Oliver Kirkland. Rose ha creado un monstruo. Bailaremos en su tumba por no habernos escuchado.

_Esa fue la última vez que un hada me habló directamente._

_Cuando nació y murió James, un canto salía de la sala de parto:_

**"Luna llena, luna nueva,**

**el odio al amor te hundirá.**

**Si tu vida es longeva,**

**después del parto se acortará.**

**Ni el uno ni el otro**

**de tu amor disfrutarán."**

_A partir de ese día, ellas dejaban en mi habitación el cuento de "Alicia...", abierto en los díalogos de la Reina:_

_\- "Que le corten la cabeza"._

_Todas las noches._

_Todos los días._

_He soportado las tretas y travesuras de esos entes._

_Cuidando de mi sobrina, las veía bailar._

_Hablando con Phil, gritaban "ASESINO"._

_He fingido que no las veo intentando maldecir una foto familiar._

_Pero cuando murió... Cuando se cumplió el oráculo..._

_"_**Cada dedito te quitarán.**

**En pedacitos tu cuerpo quedará...**

**Sea que puedes o no alcances**

**tu reflejo te ahogará".**

_Se repite una y otra vez sus versos... Vuelvo a ver su cabeza, en manos de mi bebé... Sus párpados arrancados... La boca abierta, sin lengua ni dientes... Sus pies, colgados, sin dedos... Sus manos, sin dedos... Sangre y putrefacción en el jardín... Unas hormigas trataban de llevarse uno de sus dientes... Un pedazo de uña..._

_La realidad es una pesadilla. Las hadas son mis peores pesadillas. Ellas, cantando... Cantando..._

_Necesito mi medicina. No tengo nada aquí..._

_¡Necesito escapar!_

_Donde sea que mire en esta casa, la veo._

_Necesito que el alma de Rose deje de mirarme, sin ojos, a través del espejo._

_Necesito que no cante._

_Que ellas dejen de cantar..._

_Necesito no verla cosida como si fuese un espantapájaros._

_Por favor, hadas, deténganse._

_¡PAREN!_

**"Estás maldita, alma de tierra.**

**Triste semilla, la espada te cortará.**

**Cada dedito te quitarán.**

**En pedacitos tu cuerpo quedará.**

**Luna llena, luna nueva,**

**el odio al amor te hundirá.**

**Si tu vida es longeva,**

**después del parto se acortará.**

**Ni el uno ni el otro**

**de tu amor disfrutarán.**

**Sea que puedes o no alcances**

**tu reflejo te ahogará".**

_I do not need her to be my shadow anymore._


End file.
